The Smiths
The Founding The Smiths is a guild that was (accidentally) formed by Allaine Ferris while she visited Amoroth. Allaine is a blacksmith from the Southern Isles (Slateport, to be exact) and visited Amoroth to venture on her own. While present, she noticed several injustices being committed, from everyday bandits to more intimate crimes. Allaine could not simply sit by and watch idly, so she began helping whomever she saw while she was out of her forge. Her presence did not go unnoticed, and before she knew it, people came to her forge offering to pay her to "take care" of people for them. Allaine, unbefitting of the title "mercenary", had told them that, while she was busy, she could help them to help themselves. She began offering lessons in self-defense, and her name spread through Amoroth. Through her lessons, people (mostly women and children) began to learn quick and easy maneuvers to get out of a multitude of situations. Where It Is Now Based around its founding, this guild is centered in Amoroth, although it has spread through the Southern Isles (after Allaine moved back to her home following her father's passing). It is not uncommon to meet a guild member in another kingdom of Marin, however, due to common moving. Allaine currently lives in the Southern Isles, and while she does not condone murder in any fashion, she does condone a good beating and, if approached by a guild member, usually offers a pair of gauntlets or the making of a custome pair of fighting gloves. The Smiths is a guild that, while focused on the individual, encourages a sort of familial bond of protection among members and non-members. Values The Smiths value respect above all else. All fights are in good fun within the guild, so long as that respect is present and the two combatants are working to improve themselves. They value assistance at all times, no matter what the sort of assistance it is. Refusing a guild member's assistance is considered rude. Guild members also offer their trade (be it blacksmithing, fishing, merchanting, etc.) to other members for either a discount or free as respect for the familial bond that the guild shares. Those in this guild are referred to as "Smiths", both to cover their title to others and recognize one another. If someone were to say "I'm a smith, but I work as a fisherman", a round of drinks may be bought. The Smiths are always accepting new members, young and old. The only thing that could result in a discharge would be a foul attitude or evidence of wrongdoing. The Smiths do not break laws. They are characterized by the leather gloves shown in the picture. Smiths wear similar gloves to protect their knuckles if ever caught off guard. Joining The Smiths In order to join this guild, you must speak with Allaine Ferris in Slateport either directly. If such a scenario is next to impossible, you may find yourself in a hard spot (cornered by bandits, being weak, defenseless, etc.) and be rescued by a Smith. While the second scenario is not certain (You may not be saved) if a Smith finds you, your recruitment is almost definite.